The Surprise Birthday Party and Guest
by roxlyn
Summary: It is Jareth's Birthday and Sarah attend a surprise party for him.


The Surprise Birthday Party And Guest. 

It was December 1. This was the day of King Jareth's Birthday. He was up in his room thinking about everything that had happened. He was also a bit mad because no one had said Happy Birthday to him. Little did he know that downstairs there was preparations for his surprise party. The goblins were setting up decorations and tables. " This is going to be the best party that the Labyrinth has ever had," said one of the goblins. "Yeah the king will be so please with us," said another. Meanwhile upstairs Jareth was sitting in his window with four of his crystals. He was thinking about Sarah again. He could see her face and hear her voice in his head. "Why did I not be much kinder to her or why could I not tell her how much I loved her," he said to himself. "I would give anything to see her again." Meanwhile outside of the castle, in the marketplace, Hoggle and Ludo were getting some bread. "Are you two going to the king's party tonight?" asked the baker. " Yes we are," replied Hoggle. "You know what would be the best present to give to the king. Have Sarah come to the party tonight. I know that the king has missed her ever since she left!" "Wow, that's a great idea," said Hoggle, "I am going to try to get a hold of her and invite her tonight." Hoggle left Ludo with the bread and went to a quiet place where he could talk to Sarah. Back in Sarah's world, Sarah was taking a bath. All of a sudden she heard Hoggle's voice. "Sarah, how are you today?" Hoggle asked. " I am fine Hoggle, and how about you?" she replied. "Great, listen tonight there is a party being held at the palace and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" "Sure, but how do I get to your world?" she asked. "I will come back and get you at 5:00pm. Be in your room dressed in the most beautiful dress you can find or get." "Okay, I will see you later then. Bye Hoggle and give Ludo a hug for me." Sarah said. "I will." Replied Hoggle. After drying off and getting dressed Sarah was thinking about what dress to wear. "I am going to ask Dad if I can borrow some money to get a nice, beautiful dress for tonight," she thought to herself. She also started thinking about Jareth and what had happened. She had also found that she had gotten feelings for him. She brushed the thought aside and went downstairs to speak with her father and stepmother. "Hi everyone," she said. "Dad I was wondering if I could borrow some money to get a new dress for a party tonight?" "Sure honey," replied her father. He reached into his pocket and took out a hundred-dollar bill. Sarah gave her father and stepmother a big kiss and hug. "Thank you so much," she cried with glee. She ran out of the house and went to all the stores in town. She didn't find any dresses that she liked. Finally, in the last store she came to there was a dress exactly like the one she had worn to the dance in her dream when she was in the Labyrinth. "How could this be?" she wondered to herself. She took the dress and tried it on. It fit perfectly. She looked so beautiful in it that she bought it and went home. 6:00pm rolled around and Sarah was getting ready for the party. She had the dress on and was doing her hair. She put it exactly the way it was in her dream with the pearls threaded through. At 7 o'clock Hoggle appeared and just stared at her. "Wow you look so beautiful," Hoggle said. "Thank you Hoggle. Let's go," Sarah replied. They walked into a bright light and they ended up right in front of the palace gates. Meanwhile inside the castle the party was just about to start. One of the goblins had gone to get Jareth to bring him down to the ballroom. All the lights were out and Jareth was getting a bit mad until the light suddenly turned on and everyone popped up and said, "SURPRISE." He was so surprised that he almost fainted. The party began and music started to play. Everyone was having a good time until a certain song started to play. It was the same song that Jareth and Sarah had danced to. One of the guests asked Jareth if he wanted to dance he replied yes. They danced around and around. Then the guest leaded Jareth around a big tree. When Jareth and his partner came around the other side he noticed that something was wrong. He looked at his partner and saw that it was Sarah. He smiled the biggest smile at her and said," What are you doing here?" "I came to your party with Hoggle," she said. They continued to dance on to the balcony. When the song ended they walked and sat down. "I have missed you so much," Jareth said to Sarah. "So have I," Sarah said back. "I don't know why but I have." They sat in silence for a while. Then all of a sudden the both of them exclaimed, "I love you." After they said that they stared at each other and couldn't believe it. They looked at each other again and Jareth leaned in closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sarah was so happy that she kissed him back with passion. They talked about things and agreed that never again would anything like that happen. " I love you," Jareth said, "And I will never hurt you again like that. I want you to be here with me as my wife and queen." Sarah was so surprised and said yes right away. They both walked inside and stood up on the platform. Jareth had the music stopped. "Everyone I have an announcement to make. Sarah and I have just become engaged." Everyone applauded and cheered. "This has been the best party and the best present anyone has given me. I thank you all." The music started up and the two newly engaged couple danced until the break of dawn. They were ready to start a new life together and rule together. They smiled at each other and kissed right in front of everyone. THE END 


End file.
